Path Of Destiny Vol 1
by Duragonman
Summary: With the emergence of a sinister and powerful entity bent on wiping out ALL life native to the universe, the Universals must seek help from warriors galaxies away to combat this foe and bring an end to the madness unfolding! Powersorce Written By: David S. Pope Young Afro Fist Written By: Jimmie L. Davis III


**PATH OF DESTINY #1**

(Approximately 150 years ago…

A strange planet sits alone in a boundless sky of stars. A lush, green and healthy planet filled with anomalous plants and every form of animal native to this realm. On each of the planet's four corners sit large fortresses each housing four beings of astonishing power-The Universals-but one in particular-A man with a long black braided beard, wearing a black and silver coat with a silver breastplate and a long silver Bo Staff-sits in his dwelling place examining events taking place on diverse worlds from several portals. He thinks to himself as he watches...)

PALADINE: *R'zarians, Tarzonians, and Pleeds…all against one another. Fighting and destroying the Sparkotian home world. It is only a matter of time until-*

(The Universal suddenly receives a mental shock followed by a voice.)

PALADINE: *Paladine!*

PALADINE: *Roth? What is the meaning of this? How dare you intrude on my meditation.*

ROTH: *We've finally come to a decision...we're meeting at Mezza's place.*

PALADINE: *I am on the way.*

ROTH: *One more thing... I wouldn't use the gateways… today is the Day of the Seven Suns so the Nulloids are in a bigger frenzy than usual.*

PALADINE: ...I will do as I please...

(He opens a portal and leaps in... Meanwhile, at Mezza's fortress, the other three Universals gather on top of the roof at the edge of a steep and wide cliff. Mezza-A handsome young man with glowing light blue hair that matches his eyes and shining gold and white Lion-themed armor with a huge sword on his back-steps to the edge and gazes over the vast canyon.)

MEZZA: Where is Paladine? Did you forget to contact him, Roth?

(Roth-A beautiful jade-haired woman with ginger-colored skin and blue-green mermaid scales running just below her navel and lower back carrying a pair of sheathed katanas strapped to her waist-speaks out in frustration.)

ROTH: No! You know he's ALWAYS late!

(Mezza thinks to himself...)

MEZZA: I cannot reach him. Do not tell me-nevermind! Perma Frost...any changes?

(Perma Frost-a tall man wearing a long hooded white cloak holding a strange staff with an hourglass at each end-looks through several portals observing battles being continually fought on a different world.)

PERMA FROST: It is getting worse by the hour. If we are to intervene, the time is now.

(A portal opens up and Paladine dashes through with his clothes tattered and scratched up.)

ROTH: I knew he wouldn't listen! Honestly, why do I even waste my breath?

(A strange arachnid-like creature jumps out and latches onto Paladine's face. He rips it off and throws it back in a comical fashion.)

PALADINE: *pant* The Nulloids *pant*...forget it!

MEZZA: We are glad you can finally join us, Paladine. The rest of us have decided...we WILL intervene and pass judgment on those who disturb the balance.

ROTH: So it's gotten THAT severe?

PERMA FROST: I am afraid so...The R'zarians, Tarzonians, and Pleeds are fighting a bloody war on Sparkotian soil. I am also detecting Type-D signatures among the Pleeds. If even one of those Type-D weapons goes off, the entire Sparkotian star system will be annihilated.

MEZZA: Do you hear that, Paladine? Our creed is to preserve every single race so that none face extinction. NOW is the time.

ROTH: I wish that somehow all of this senseless killing would stop...all this hatred and war.

MEZZA: We all do, Roth. But we also know that it will never happen. As long as there is life in the universe, it will never cease.

(Mezza opens a giant portal leading directly to their destination: The Sparkotian home world. They leap through and find a R'zarian-A muscular humanoid with sharp fangs and four upper limbs-scout with it's back turned pointing a cannon at innocent Sparkotians-Humanoids with golden skin and an organic metal spike protruding from the top of their skulls-ready to execute them. Roth spins her blades in her hands and quickly sheaths them. The R'zarian is sliced into pieces)

MEZZA: We split up! Perma Frost! Paladine! I want every Type-D weapon found and eliminated! Roth and I will do what we can here!

(Paladine and Perma Frost take to the skies. Perma Frost skims through portal after portal scanning for odd energy signatures. Meanwhile a group of Pleeds-Pink, slimy amphibian-like creatures that use their hands as legs and legs as hands-discover Mezza and Roth and engage. The Universals take out their weapons; twirling them so fast, their laser-fire is deflected back.)

ROTH: And what of these?

MEZZA: The Pleed race is nowhere near in any danger of extinction...They will receive no mercy from me!

(Roth surrounds her blades with an intense energy and proceeds to slice through the Pleeds. Mezza shoots bolts of red energy through the enemies; leveling them completely. The Sparkotian sky burns red as the planet ignites with fire. Elsewhere on the planet, the commander of the Tarzonians-A plant-like race of humanoids with the leader being a big, buff menacing figure with a cybernetic arm implant-is in his base looking to the sky. One of his scouts enter...)

SCOUT: Master Vinetrax! We have reports of sightings of the Universals on the planet!

VINETRAX: Universals? HERE?! I cannot believe it's come to this.

SCOUT: Orders, sir?

VINETRAX: We have no choice...we came to to aid the Sparkotian Prime Minister in her time of need. The Universals are do doubt here to clean up the mess those filthy, stinking Pleeds created. We must retreat our forces. We're leaving this planet now!

(A female Sparkotian covered in royal robes-surrounded by large armed soldiers—enter the base.)

SCOUT: Master! It's the Prime Minister!

PRIME MINISTER: The Sparkotians will hold no ill will against you Vinetrax; neither you, nor your people. The Tarzonians will always be our friends.

VINETRAX: Voltara...I'm sorry for everything. I tried to stop it.

(Suddenly, a gang of R'zarians smashes through the base and begin shooting up everyone.)

VINETRAX: VOLTARA!

VOLTARA: I am here!

(The two lords are back-to-back as the R'zarians soldiers surround them. Voltara uses her powers of lightning to destroy a few and Vinetrax does the same by impaling many more on a large root summoned from the ground.)

VOLTARA: Now you must go! If the Universals see you here, they will surely mistake you for an enemy.

VINETRAX: Come with me! You'll be safer on my world!

VOLTARA: Forgive me...but I must stay with my people.

VINETRAX: WHAT?! Don't be STUPID! You're going to die if you stay! Let the Universals take care of the rest!

VOLTARA: I've made up my mind. I won't leave. My people need me here. We WILL meet again...I promise.

(Vinetrax's scout whispers to him.)

SCOUT: Master! Shall I take her by force?

(Vinetrax puts his arm in front of his eager scout.)

VINETRAX: We'd better. Good-bye.

(He leaps from the window and onto the ground and into a passing cruiser that quickly takes him off-planet. As Voltara looks on, a wounded R'zarian fires a shot with his last breath and dies. Voltara smiles and looks at her chest to see blood soaking her clothes.)

VOLTARA: Forgive me, my love...

(Voltara spits up blood and expires.)

**TO BE CONTINUED...IN PATH OF DESTINY #2!**

* * *

**PATH OF DESTINY**

**POWERSORCE #32**

(A sunny afternoon in Bay City... Our heroes David Kaine aka Powersorce, Jason Meyers aka Meta-Shroud, James Davis aka The Blood-Red Phantom, and Joanne DeLuna aka Synch- are taking a day off crime-fighting and enjoying themselves at the local mall. In the food court, David brings drinks and nachos to the table.)

JASON: Nachos! Yes!

JAMES: Easy, little pig. Don't make a mess now.

JASON: YOU can shut-up and YOU can give me my food.

JOANNE: Boys...behave now.

JAMES: I see you've healed up pretty good.

JOANNE: He slept like a log all day yesterday and ended up missing out on the training simulation I cooked up for him. The program itself took weeks for Jason to make! Don't let it happen again!

JASON: I told you to just leave him alone. Trying to wake David up is like trying to wake up a hibernating bear.

DAVID: Oh, I'm sorry, "Queen Joanne"...next time I fight an extraterrestrial beast bent on wiping out the human race I'll try NOT to get hurt so much.

(Everyone laughs at Joanne. Suddenly David's old rival, Morgan Claymore, comes with his group of thugs.)

CLAYMORE: Well if it ain't Kaine and his troupe of retards! Ain't seen you inna while, punk!

DAVID: Choose your next words carefully, Claymore. Don't embarrass yourself now...

CLAYMORE: What're you tryin' ta say?!

DAVID: Piss off! I don't have time for your crap today!

(The heated thug flips over the table and gets food everywhere. David stands and his fist flies straight at Claymore but James catches it. David and James leave Jason and Joanne.)

DAVID: What?

JAMES: Let's you and I go for a walk...

CLAYMORE: Yeah! You'd better walk away, Kaine! Ha! What a joke!

JOANNE: You guys are the jokes! Don't you have anything better to do?

CLAYMORE: I DO got somethin' in mind, Red... how's about me an' you-

JOANNE: Don't even finish that sentence!

(David and James walk out of the mall.)

JAMES: Now that we're clear…we're needed.

(Three strangers are seen fighting in a meta-human clash at the intersection of a suburban area. It's two against one with the duo being an oddly-dressed man and woman fighting a masked man wearing a black trench coat and a belt in his hand. The masked man speaks in a gruff voice...)

MASKED MAN: Adam and Eve... you two surprised me. I'd never thought they'd send both of you.

(Adam-the oddly-dressed man-pulls out a customized gun-blade and aims at the masked man.)

ADAM: Incognito, is it? Well don't be so surprised…

EVE: You steal from the Dread Cult; you DIE by the Dread Cult.

(Incognito takes a small ruby cube from his coat…)

INCOGNITO: I always obtain my target whether it's a pebble or a mountain. You wanna try and stop me…? Come an' get some whup-ass!

(Incognito's belt is sheathed in a strange energy. He whiplashes it around Eve's arm and drags her across the street and through the air sending her crashing into a minivan. Adam fires shots but Incognito dodges behind a car.)

ADAM: Eve! Get your head out of the clouds and take him!

(Eve bursts from the wreckage unmarked but as soon as she gets up, James stomps her back down into the van making it explode.)

POWERSORCE: Dude, is she dead?

PHANTOM: I doubt it…

POWERSORCE: You hit a woman…

PHANTOM: Don't worry about it! I've dealt with these two before. You'd better leave them to me. Get the other guy.

POWERSORCE: Come on out! I know you're there!

(Incognito comes out and reveals himself to Powersorce.)

POWERSORCE: You guys are destroying this place! What are you thinking fighting here?! People are gonna get hurt!

INCOGNITO: Starting with you...

(Incognito wraps the belt around Powersorce's body.)

POWERSORCE: A belt? Are you crazy? You actually expect this to-?!

(Powersorce tries to break through the belt but cannot.)

POWERSORCE: What's this thing made of?! I-I can't break free!

INCOGNITO: Oh? Here! Let me HELP with that!

(He spins Powersorce around and whips his back nearly cutting through the Kevlar on his back. Meanwhile, Phantom uses his telekinetic powers to grab a car and use it as a shield against Adam's gunfire.)

ADAM: The Blood-Red Phantom... it's been too long since we've last danced. Why don't you come a little closer and lemme see that ugly face!

(Eve-with her dual gun-blades in hand-gets behind Phantom and sprays a barrage of bullets but he uses his power to lob them back at her making her fly back.)

PHANTOM: She's actually using battle tactics. Wait! Did she get smarter since the last time?!

(Adam gets aggravated and switches to using his blade.)

ADAM: This is a favorable day for me... I finally get to cut your face off and use it as a Halloween mask!

PHANTOM: I thought you two would've learned by now...your powers are useless against me!

(Phantom pushes Adam back and flings him into the sky with a powerful telekinetic push. Powersorce continues fighting his mysterious opponent who proves to be a formidable foe. Powersorce kicks him in the stomach and blasts him back using a low-level energy attack. A portal abruptly opens up between them in the middle of the street. Phantom captures the two assailants by piling cars on top of them and then catches sight of the portal.)

PHANTOM: What the-?! That doesn't look good!

(Powersorce sees the portal then looks to see Incognito gone…)

POWERSORCE: Dammit!

(Out of the portal emerge Paladine, Vaan, and Talin of Tantaros.)

POWERSORCE: Paladine? Vaan? Why am I not surprised...

VAAN: Hey, Powersorce! It's been a while hasn't it? Last time I saw you, you were in a complete depression over your powers failing! How's that working out for you? I hope you got it worked out because we kind of need your help!

TALIN: So this is the other guy you spoke of so fondly, Vaan?

POWERSORCE: Who're you?

PALADINE: Enough chatter! Powersorce! I need you to come with us!

POWERSORCE: I'm busy.

PALADINE: An issue of paramount urgency has arisen in which the very universe may be at stake. Your powers are needed.

POWERSORCE: So what?! You're the "Powerful Paladine"! You do something about it! I'm sure there's a load of stronger guys than me you can take with you.

PALADINE: Come with me and I will brief you on the details...if you still wish to decline after that...I will bring you back.

POWERSORCE: You're really annoying when you wanna' be, huh, Paladine?! Fine!

PHANTOM: Powersorce, wait! What the hell are you doing?! Don't go with them! Who are those guys?

POWERSORCE: Easy, Phantom...according to the grapevine I'm going to "assist in the saving of the universe"...or something like that. Don't worry about me! I'll be back in a few minutes...probably...

(Powersorce and the others jump into the portal and vanish.)

PHANTOM: You idiot!

**TO BE CONTINUED...IN POWERSORCE #33!**

* * *

**PATH OF DESTINY**

**YOUNG AFRO FIST #16**

(It's a rainy afternoon on the planet of Afrodashia... on the balcony of the Royal Palace, Afro Fist stands in the rain overlooking the city grieving the death of his friend...)

PALADINE: What is it that troubles you?

(In a startled fashion, Afro Fist notices a man with a long black braided beard, wearing a black and silver coat holding a long silver Bo Staff standing right behind him.)

AFRO FIST: WHO ARE YOU?! Some sort of warlock or talented mystic?

PALADINE: No. I am neither of those things. I am a Universal-a being that was just like you but has been granted much wisdom and power. And you have been chosen...

AFRO FIST: Chosen? For what?

PALADINE: To be the beacon of light that saves the universe.

AFRO FIST: I've got my own problems...how can I save the universe when I couldn't even save my own friend; let alone protect my people?

PALADINE: You are more capable than you realize,Young Afro Fist...you have shown me yourself in the future.

AFRO FIST: Tell me what you kno-?!

PALADINE: We will meet again...

(The mysterious being suddenly fades away like an outgoing sunset. Afro Fist then goes to Professor Pope's lab to meet his girlfriend-Jazzmin-A dark blue-haired girl with a hot body, smile, and a pair of pretty hazel eyes to die for.)

POPE: Hurry up, my dear! I need those samples right away! My assistants MUST be able to keep up!

JAZZMIN: I know...sorry, Prof. PO—AA~H!

(Jazzmin drops the chemical samples on the floor.)

POPE: My word! Take the rest of the day off. I'll handle this. A chemical spill can have bad after-effects if you linger around.

JAZZMIN: I'm really sorry Professor! Bye!

(Jazzmin is on her way out when she abruptly runs into Afro Fist.)

AFRO FIST: You just get more beautiful each time I see you.

JAZZMIN: Tee-Hee! You're so sweet!

(Just when she is about to kiss Afro Fist, a portal unlocks and an army of black hooded beings rapidly rampage the entire planet instantaneously. A Universal appears.)

MEZZA: Her! Get that girl! Bring her to me!

(A group of the Black Hoods attack Afro Fist. As he fights them off, one of them creeps from behind and raises him up by the throat.)

: This one is weak! The Omega Lord should be ashamed.

MEZZA: Come! Bring her!

: Yess~s, Mass~ster!

(The Black Hood chucks Afro Fist through an Afrodashian statue. As he begins to black out, he sees Jazzmin reach out for him hearing her faintly scream his name as she is dragged through the portal. All the other Black Hoods disappear as quickly as they came in a black cloud of smoke. Hours later-Afro Fist awakens underneath the rubble to see Afro League forces attending to the injured and talking to authorities.)

TANK: Gone?! What do you mean "gone"?!

(Paladine appears... Afro League forces get in a defensive position pointing their guns at him.)

PALADINE: Afro Fist...I came to see if you would reconsider.

(Afro Fist runs up and grabs Paladine.)

AFRO FIST: WHERE IS SHE?!

PALADINE: I do not know.

(Afro Fist shakes him.)

AFRO FIST: TALK, DAMMIT! You know something! You watch over all, don't you?! And you're tellin' me you don't know?!

(Tank cracks his knuckles.)

TANK: Yeah, he's right; you better talk or else my fists will.

PALADINE: You cannot harm me. I cannot tell you where she is; but I can tell you how to find out. It will be extremely dangerous.

AFRO FIST: Wait! Those freaks looked just like you; except they were wearing black. Who are they?

PALADINE: They are the Sicarii...an evil group of assassins who try to rule over the space-time continuum.

AFRO FIST: So why don't you fight them? You can stop those bastards!

PALADINE: I am not powerful enough on my own. There is one; and he refuses to allow himself to get involved with just anyone. You must prove yourself.

AFRO FIST: Who is he? Where can I find him?

PALADINE: His name is Perma Frost. He exists in the Realm Between Realms.

AFRO FIST: Tank! Let's go! Whoever did this, I'll find them. Panadoo-or whatever your name is-take us there to see him!

(Paladine teleports our heroes to a barren desert and rock-like wasteland.)

AFRO FIST: Where are we?

TANK: This place is a dump! All this dust ain't good for my Afro!

PALADINE: You are in the Dimension at the End of All Dimensions.

AFRO FIST: So where is this Perma Frost?

PALADINE: No one ever sees Perma Frost without passing his tests...and so far only two have made it in 100 years. Many have tried. Many have failed.

AFRO FIST: Sounds like fun...

PALADINE: I hope we will meet again.

(Paladine fades away as Afro Fist and Tank journey to see Perma Frost.)

TANK: Damn! I don't know, Afro...this sounds sketchy.

AFRO FIST: Don't worry we'll be perfectly fine.

(Suddenly, 8 sand warriors appear out of the ground incredibly big and strong.)

TANK: You were saying...?

**TO BE CONTINUED...IN YOUNG AFRO FIST #17!**


End file.
